1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a food marinator and, particularly, to a set of containers which are alternatively positionable, with respect to each other, in differing positions and relative orientations. One container position is a marinating position and the other a draining position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various container arrangements have been employed for marinating food. Typically, these arrangements include an outer receptacle for holding a given quantity of marinade and an inner fluid-permeable receptacle which holds the food to be marinated. The inner receptacle is dimensioned to be disposed within the outer receptacle and allows marinade to enter to marinate the food contained therein. After a desired marinating interval, the inner receptacle may be held above the marinade bath to allow marinade to drain from the inner receptacle into the outer receptacle. It is a common practice to employ supports carried by the inner receptacle to support that receptacle on the outer receptacle for drainage. The inclusion of such supports adds to the cost of manufacturing and may render the use of the marinator cumbersome.
Representative of the arrangement discussed above are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,265,766 to Crossley; U.S. Pat. No. 226,940 to Lax; and U.S. Pat. No. 462,076 to Devoll. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 261,142 to Dorsch et al. describes a food strainer and steamer having adjustable support flanges for holding the strainer at a selected depth within an outer container. Adjustment of the support flanges is time consuming and cumbersome, particularly when the strainer is filled with food.